dynastykingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Play
In Dynasty Kingdoms, you choose your Dynasty, then create your Kingdom, along with your character page. Your Dynasty goes with the type of cards you can use. To get your cards go to: Dynasty Card Park. The Dynasties you can choose from are: *Fire Dynasty *Water Dynasty *Wind Dynasty *Earth Dynasty Player's Role The Player's Role is a Legacy Holder, a person who is holding the legacy to be in a Kingdom and fight for it. You are either the King/Queen of your Kingdom or you are a member of the Kingdom willing to protect yoru Kingdom. Legacy Matches Legacy Matches are when two Legacy Holders fight. There is two different kind of Legacy Matches. Kingdom Fights Kingdom Fights are when two people from different Kingdoms fight. You can only lose a Kingdom Fight by not having any cards left in your deck or by having your Kingdom destroyed. Regular Fights Regular Fights is when two people from the same Kingdom fight. In this fight there are no Kingdoms, just the Legacy Holders fighting. In this fight you can only lose by being knocked out. If a Legacy Holder runs out of cards in this fight they'll be forced to fight with their own body, instead of cards. Phases Starting Phase (SP) The Starting Phase is where you summon cards. You cannot activate your cards in the Starting Phase, you can only summon. Item Phase (IP) In the Item Phase you can equip item to your creatures to increase one of their statistics, or give the Creature an extra effect. Battle Phase (BP) The Battle Phase is where you creatures can attack other creatures or the other person's kingdom. When the Kingdom fight FIRST starts, if it is your turn, you cannot attack the opposing player's Kingdom as they have not got a chance to summon a card to defend their Kingdom yet. Nature Phase (NP) In the Environment Phase you can activate a card that effects the environment. You cannot summon, or attack with a creature in this Phase. End Phase (EP) In the End Phase this is the end of your turn and you can't do anything else unless the effect of a card. Kingdoms Kingdoms are your Kingdoms. You must protect your Kingdoms from other opposing Kingdoms who plan to show their Kingdom is superior to yours. Other people can join your Kingdoms. They do not have to be in the same Dynasty as you to join your Kingdom though. Your Kingdom has the life of: 100,000. Card Info There are sets of cards from each Dynasty. You must be in that certain Dynasty to use those sets of cards. There are three types of cards. Here is the info on them: *'Creature Cards: '''When you summon a creature it can be either summoned in Offensive Stance or Defensive Stance. After you summon it, you cannot change the stance until the next turn. In the Battle Phase you use these cards to battle. You can only summon Level Fours or lower, unless an effect or a Sacrifice. **'Offensive Stance: This is the stance for attacking. **'Defensive Stance: '''This is the stance for defending. *'Equipment Cards: 'These are the cards you equip your creature with that can increase their attack or defense. This can also add an extra effect to the card depending on what card it is. *'Nature Cards: 'The cards that can effect nature. Whether it creates an erupting volcano, tornado, earth quake, or whirlpool. When you summon a Nature Card, it is automatically summoned face down and cannot be used until next turn. Sacrifice Sacrifice is when you sacrifice a card to summon a higher level. You can only summon a card two higher levels than the card you sacrficed like this: *'Sacrifice Level 4: 'Summon Level 5 or 6 *'Sacrifice Level 6: Summon Level 7 or 8. Death Zone The Death Zone is where a card goes after the card is destroyed or out of use. These show how many cards that have either been destroyed or used. Battle Guards Battle Guards are the devices that hold your deck. These devices randomly pick a number that's on your card, and shows it on your screen. You draw the card with that number. After you draw that card, you put it in your hand. To see what number is on your screen go here. Decks Decks are the places from where you draw from after the Battle Guards tell you the number. When creating the deck you give all your cards numbers, so the Battle Guards can tell you which number card to draw. You can have up to 40 cards in your deck. Hand Your hand are the cards that are in your hand. Your hand can only have a maximum of 8 cards in it before you have summon one. In the beginning of the Kingdom Fight you draw 5 cards. That means you look at the number on your Battle Guards 5 times to see which cards to draw. Category:Policy